Music in The North Wing
by xSkipperrx
Summary: Every time the bell rang Elizabeta would run to the North Wing to hear him play, but she never stuck around to actually know who he was. Meanwhile, it's driving him crazy because he doesnt know who she is. R/R! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N Fist AusHun of the summer:D Nothing much to say just note that I still have no knowledge on certain things, so bear with me bros? Thanks~ n_n

* * *

The last bell of the day rang, and students fled out of their classes quickly. However, Elizabeta took her sweet time. She slowly packed up her things left the classroom,and walked to the North Wing. Since it was so nice and cozy in Hetalia because of the cold weather outside, she wanted to take some time to enjoy its warmth before she was to set out into the coldness, and towards her home.

It was the first day back after winter break; the beginning of second semester. It hadn't really been much of a thrill for her, she just mostly spent the holidays with Gilbert and Ludwig.

Then again, she couldn't really be doing much of that either since Gilbert mostly wanted to spend the holiday with his girlfriend, Natalia. She didn't mind at all, it was his girlfriend after all. Besides, she was occupied with hoping her parents would finally return after 5 years.

But like the past 4 years, they did not come back, and she was only getting her hopes up yet again.

Even though she was the reason for their departure, she still regrets what she said to them and misses them dearly. She was only a stupid ten year old that didn't want to move out of her house after 4 short years of living there. She didn't want to leave her best friend, Gilbert, and his cute little brother, Ludwig. She refused to let them ruin her life all because they were nomads and never stayed in one place. They had already moved so much in her ten years of life, and now that she's actually had time to make friends and what not, she refused to move anymore. She told them that she was old enough to take care of her own self and that she can feed and cloth her oneself, but they didn't listen, despite that they both knew it was probably true. So she became more angry, and she told them she hated them. That became the breaking point for her parents. Her mother believed that if she hated them, then she doesn't have to go, and so they left. They broke all ties with her, leaving her a good amount of money that should hold her until she got old enough to get a job as a full teenager, and little did she know, that it was only to teach her a lesson. That was the worst thing she had ever said to them.

And now, she was lonely, and secretly depressed over it. Elizabeta missed having parents, and hoped they would come back some day and forgive her for saying such horrible things to them.

As she reached the North Wing, there was a faint melody floating about. It was a beautiful melody indeed. The more she walked through the North Wing, the louder the music became. Soon, she found the source in the the 2nd music room.

Wanting to get a better listen, Elizabeta opened the door and quietly slipped in. She sat in a chair that was close to the door, and listened to the beautiful and genial tune. She wished that the piano was facing the door, so she could see who it was. But all she could tell from sitting behind, and quite far from the pianist player was that it was a boy. But, his appearance didn't matter at all right now, what mattered was the beautiful music he was producing. Maybe she could stick around long enough to—

A small yawn came from Elizabeta. She covered her mouth and rubbed her eyes. Why had she been so tired? Could it have been because it was Monday? Or maybe all this warmth was making her want to snuggle up and fall asleep in bed? Or perhaps, the gentle song the pianist was playing was putting her to sleep? Whatever reason it was, all she knew was that she needed to rest.

Elizabeta grabbed her things and quietly left the room. She ran down to the double doors and started her journey home.

Roderich had finished the song he was playing a few minutes before the person that came, left. He knew someone had came to hear him play because he felt the cool breeze of the silent door creep up his spine, signaling that someone else was in the room, but the question was: who was it?

Like always after school, Roderich played the piano in the 2nd music room, and like yesterday, someone came to hear him play. He wondered who it was. A boy? A girl? A teacher? A student? Perhaps, the janitor?Maybe it was the same person, or was it a different person? So many thoughts ran through his mind as he continued to play.

The piano was the exact same one he had at home, but there was a difference.

The main difference: His father has never touched this one.

He remembered his father's stories of when he went to Hetalia World before it was what it is now. He said it was smaller, with less rooms, less floors, and with only one Music Room, ergo he never touched this piano.

Oh how he wished to find the key to the music room in his home. Before his parents could set off for an important meeting he didn't want to attend, his aristocratic father locked the door to the music room and hid away the key. He told him that it was a song he had composed for him in there, and he didn't want to start it without him; therefore he told him he'll unlock it when he gets home.

But he didn't come home.

His bubbly spirited mother either.

They were gone, along with plane they crashed in on their way home. Everything changed after that. He changed himself the most though. He became cold and aloof. He stood away from big crowds and became anti-social. But after all of that, he still counted find the key, no matter how hard he looked, it never turned up anywhere.

The song ended, and Roderich finally turned around, but there was no one there.

"Um excuse me?" Elizabeta called politely to the new student in the lunch room.

The girl with caramel colored skin, long, curly, dark brown hair with the two red ribbons turned around to face her. "Yes?" She said just as politely as her.

"My name is Elizabeta Héderváry, but you can call me Lizzie, and I would like to welcome you to Hetalia Word Academy. I hope your time here is very remembered, and that you'll stay here long enough to graduate with us when we're seniors."

"Wow Lizzie, that was really good, you should be on the welcoming committee." Bella spoke.

Elizabeta grinned. "Thanks Bell."

The girl smiled warmly at her."That was very sweet of you Lizzie, I feel truly welcomed now. I'm Michelle. Michelle Friar." She said extending an arm.

Elizabeta took it and shook it. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Michelle."

"Hey Lizzie, why don't you find another seat and come sit with us today?" Antonio offered.

"Aww, does she have to?" Gilbert whined.

"Shut up Gil." Elizabeta said and went to go and find another chair.

When she found one not far from the table, she noticed someone sitting there all alone, and he seemed to be enjoying himself too. "Excuse me?" She called to him.

He looked up. "Yes?" He said in a rather monotone voice.

"Do you mind if I take this chair over to that table?" She asked pointing to her table full of friends.

"Why are you asking me? It's not my chair."

"Just making sure. You know, in case if you weren't emotionally attached to this certain chair or and their chairs these days, you know? B-But If you are attached to it, I'll just find another one." She said quickly.

The boy's frown turned into a small smile."No, I'm not attached to it at all. Go ahead and take it."

Elizabeta grinned. "Thank you very much." And with that, she took the chair, and left.

Roderich found it rather amusing, he hadn't smiled in over a year, yet all it took was her, to make him crack.

Line Break

The more Elizabeta went to go and hear his music, the closer she got to the piano. He played something different everyday, and everyday the mood of the song changed. Could it be that his feelings were tied into the music he played? 'A strong possibility.' She thought as he continued to play. She liked what he was playing, she always did. Everything he played, Elizabeta liked. There wasn't a day where she didn't hum some part of a song he played.

They came everyday, and Roderich was grateful. He now felt he was playing for more than one reason. The more they came, the more he wondered about them. Why hadn't they approached him? Why hadn't they stuck around for a full song? They do know that he didn't bite, right? 'The bad thing about having a one track mind, is that you can't look behind you while still trying to get every note and cord correctly.' He thought as he played but quickly pushed his thoughts away before he started playing incorrect notes. The last thing he will ever do is stop in the middle of a song, he never does that. Ever. What if it was just a figment of his imagination and there was no one ever coming in the first place? Roderich shook his head, he's much more sane than that. Or was is he?

Line Break

She was so close to him today, arms legnth actually. Today was the day she had made the decision to stay long enough to actually meet him, and she was nervous, but excited. He had a faint smell of cake and coffee, and strangely, Elizabeta liked that smell. A lot. She also notice a rebellious curl in his hair but she resisted the urge to flatten it out. Suddenly, her mind started to travel. 'What else does he like to do? What if his life was just like this song, bright and catchy? And his face, how did he look? What else does he like to do? How does he talk? What if he has a girlfriend? She ought to be pretty lucky as to such a talented guy. Oh! What if he has a boyfriend instead?' Elizabeta turned red as she suppressed her giggle.

'But what if he was one of those caring, and kind guys.' She thought as her slightly fluttered, she always dreamed about guys like that.

Now, it was seriously starting to affect his sanity level. They have been coming for about a month now, and not once had they said anything to was this person coming to hear him everyday? Anger started to swell inside of Roderich as he thought about it. He no longer cared if he was getting the notes correct, and he no longer cared about his sanity.

Roderich stopped right in the middle of the song and whipped around so that he was facing her. "Do you know how easy it is to politely tap me on my shoulder and talk to me as I continue to play, or how easy it is to pull up a chair next to the piano instead of staying behind me all the time? Really easy! I don't bite, I would have been delighted to have someone sitting next to me as they watched me played. But you, oh no. You just had too keep me guessing and wondering, as my sanity slowly starts to slip away!" He screamed at her.

Elizabeta eyes widened, so it was the boy that was sitting at the table alone this whole time, but that didn't matter right now. Elizabeta took a step back from him. She didn't mean to make him angry by staying so far away all the time. She just liked admiring him from afar. A kind and caring guy? From the looks of it, he seemed far from it. Yet again, her wishful thinking was shot down maliciously. She rubbed her eyes furiously, keeping the tears from spilling out.

Roderich's anger completely left him as he watched her rubbing her eyes to keep from crying. It was then he noticed it was the girl that had took the chair from the table the other day. He really did just loose his composer against against a girl.

Roderich stood up and slowly walked towards her. "I'm really sorry, I-I didn't mean to yell at you like that—" His sentence was cut off by a hard slap to his face.

"I am highly sensitive, you can't just yell at me like that and expect me not to cry!" She screamed at him as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"So you smacked me for it?" He yelled holding his stinging cheek.

"You're still yelling." She whispered as she continued to cry.

Suddenly, Roderich went up to her and wrapped his arms around her, something that his mother told him to do in situations like this. "I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't know how sensitive you were, please forgive me. We can start over if you want to. All the way to the beginning." He told her.

There was a short silence, and then Elizabeta hugged him back tightly.

"I'm sorry for smacking you, I guess I was a little angry as well from you yelling at me...I-I Want to start over. All the way from the beginning, just like you said." She said quietly.

Roderich gave a small smile, hugging it out really does work at times like that. He released her. "Well in that case," He said holding out a hand, "hello there, my name is Roderich Edelstien, it is a pleasure meeting you." He said politely.

Elizabeta smiled warmly as he shook his hand. "I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, and it's a pleasure meeting you as well."

Roderich sat down at the piano bench,"Would you like to hear me play the piano?"

"I would like that very much." She said still smiling. She said down next to him, got comfortable, and he started to play.

* * *

A/N Another chapter should be up soon. I only split it up in 2 chapters because I didn't want it to be so long. So what do you think? Review your thoughts, PM your questions/concerns. I'll get back to you as soon as I can:D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Dammit, I forgot to tell you guys, Michelle Friar is Sechelles if you didn't know already. What I find ironic about this is that I forgot to mention who she was in another story too. n_n' Haha, wierd right? Happy reading~ :)

* * *

They became pretty close after that. Since Roderich lived right around the bin, they would walk home together. They also sat together during lunch, told each other secrets, and visited each other during the weekend.

This weekend was no different from the other ones. They sat in the dinning room and ate bowls of cereal. When they were done, they cleaned up their mess and moved to the living room.

"You know how most people say that their best ideas come from taking showers?" Elizabeta asked.

Roderich nodded. "I know my best ideas always come from showers."

"My ideas don't really come from showers, well I mean the do now since I grew up, but when I was a kid, they didn't."

"Well where did they come from?" He asked.

"The coffee table." She said staring at the coffee table in his house.

"Ok I know I'm not old enough for my hearing abilities to start leaving me, but you did say the coffee table, right?"

Elizabeta giggled. "Yes you herd right Roderich." She said standing up.

"I would crawl on the floor, and under the coffee table." She said sliding under Roderich's hard wood coffee table. "Well my coffee table is glass, as you know already, but since your coffee table isn't, I suppose I can just stare at this note for the next hour until I come up with a good idea." She said from under the table.

"What? What note?"

"It's seriously a note under here. I thought you would already know that."

"No, I wouldn't because no one puts notes under a table."

Elizabeta gnawed on her bottom lip. "Well apparently, your mother does because that's who wrote it." She said a little quietly. She remembered Roderich telling her about his parents, he didn't live with any either.

"Let me see it." He told her.

She slid out and Roderich slid in. Sure enough there was a note. He read it aloud.

_"My dearest Roderich,_  
_If there comes a time where all voice of reason is lost, look for perfume and makeup. There lies your answer."_  
_With Love~,_  
_Mommy"_

"What do you think it means?" Elizabeta asked.

"My dad always talked about how he and my mother were reasonable people. They were the voice of reason for me. And whenever my parents would go out, my mother always changed her makeup and perfume, which she could do considering the massive amount of cosmetics and fragrances she had. All of it was kept in the nightstand, next to her bed."

"So there's an something lying in your mother's cosmetic and fragrance drawer that is supposedly an 'answer'?"

Roderich looked at her with a small smile. "Exactly." He said and slid from under the coffee table. "And I think I know what the answers is, come on." He said and grabbed her hand.

He ran her through the house, up the stairs, and to his parents old bedroom. He opened the door.

Their room was a Warm Brown, with one big window. Two tall dresser drawers the same color as the walls with the large television that sat on a stand separating them. The bed was an enormous Juniper canopy bed, with a golden colored bed set.

Roderich went around and sat on the bed. He ran his hand across the comforter, then across his mothers nightstand. Elizabeta sat next to him, placed a hand on his leg, and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at her. "I'm alright. Don't worry." He said.

Roderich turned back to the nightstand and opened it. Perfume bottles and different cosmetics were scattered about. Rodeich rummaged through it for a minute before he finally touched something and pulled it out.

It was a key.

It was a small, golden, old looking skeleton key. It's complicated design made it look even older; like it should be used to unlock Cleopatra's tomb, but the luster of the key beg to differ.

"I understand now. Mother was telling me where it was, but she wrote it in a riddle in case father found out. And she put the not in a place father would never think of, under the coffee table. So that's why she told me clean under the coffee table, I should have listened. What a strange woman she was, but a smart one regardless. And my father, well he put it in a place where I would never think of looking." He whispered as he observed the key.  
"Roderich, is that the key to the—"

"Music Room." He finished for her.

Elizabeta smiled. "Congradu—" She couldn't finish her word of congratulations if it wasn't for Roderich dragging her off again.

He ran her down stairs, and to what was the music room door. He slid the key in the lock, turned it and a soft click was herd. Roderich pushed open the door and walked inside with Elizabeta in tow.

Everything was just like he left it.

The piano was in the center piece of the room. The left wall had 3 windows lined up and separated equally. The wall opposite of that was a tall, wide wooden curio filled with small crystal pieces, snowglobes, pictures, and a small tiara at the very top that belonged to his mother.

Roderich sat down at the piano, and pushed back the hood,revealing the polished ivory keys he once knew so well. Instantly, his fingers ran across them, warming it up.

He smiled. "Still has that perfect tuning." He said.

Elizabeta took his place beside him on the bench. "I'm glad your music room is unlocked."

"I would have still been looking for that key if it wasn't for you. Thank you. Thank you so much." He said to her quietly.

"I-It was no problem at all." Elizabeta was really hoping he didn't see her blush.

He grabbed the key that sat on top of the piano, and gave it to Elizabeta. "Here. I doubt this room will ever be locked up ever again, so you hold on to it for me."

Elizabeta's eyes widened. "S-Seriously? After all this time you've been looking for it, you wind up giving it to me? I could never take it."

Roderich took her hand, placed the key in it, and curled her hand around it. "You can and you will. My father gave this key to someone he trust, my mother. So I'm doing the same thing."

If he couldn't see her blush now, she was sure he could see it now. "Thank you, Roderich."

There was a short silence.

"Roderich?"

"Hm?"

"Since your music room is unlocked and everything, does that mean you'll stop going to the North Wing to Play music?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Not really..."

"Then I won't."

* * *

"Roderich!" She screamed as she tackle hugged him. He stood completely still, and barely moved when she connected to him.

She smiled. "You didn't fall this time, good job."

Roderich smiled back. "I'm getting better."

"Yeah, after 5 tries."

Then he sighed. "Don't remind me."

Elizabeta couldn't hold back a giggle.

They've been friends for a solid two months now, and Elizabeta had never been happier. With Roderich, she never felt that lonely and depressing feeling she had before, she felt content with life again.

Roderich had meet her friends the other day, well not exactly meet since most of them knew who he was from the classes he has with them. But what they didn't know was that he could talk seeing that he never does in classes or anywhere else for that matter. The only person he had a problem with was Gilbert. They couldn't stop arguing for the love of them. Gilbert revealed that they have a class together, and they argue there too, so in other words: Their arguing will have no resolution what so ever.

If she wasn't falling for Roderich, then she would have said that he and Gilbert made a cute couple. Elizabeta didn't even try to deny it, she was a smitten kitten for Roderich Edelstein, and she knew it.

Every thought he had, was about her.

All Roderich thought about was Elizabeta. Her smile, her laugh, her adorable face. He rarely thought things were cute and adorable, but _everything_ about her was both cute and adorable.

He's changed so much ever since she came around. He sort of smiled and laughed more around her. He played less depressing things, and played more gentler, light, and catchy songs. He even named a piece he composed after her, well at least a trait of her. He composed a catchy piece called 'Curvy Legs and a Cute Smile' both traits of Elizabeta Héderváry.

If he didn't know any better, could have sworn he was falling for her, and nine times out of ten, he was.

Roderich opened the door to the second music room and allowed Elizabeta in first and he walked in afterwards.

He sat down next to her and asked, "Anything in particular you want me to play?"

"The song your father left for you."

"That song again huh?"

She shrugged. "I like it a lot, it's a really pretty lullaby."

"It's actually the only lullaby he's ever written, not to mention the shortest. All of his other pieces were rather long and angsty. " He said looking through his music folder for the piece, when he found it he set it up the music sheets, and began to play.

Elizabeta turned the page when he told her to, even though it was only one page to turn. She didn't really know why she liked this song so much, but she did. Maybe she like that the song was played in pianissimo, or maybe she like how a lot of the song was legato. Or perhaps, she like it because Roderich was playing it.

Yes, maybe that was the reason indeed.

When the song was over, Roderich collected the sheet music and put it back in his music folder.

Elizabeta smiled. "That was very amazing."

Roderich smiled back. "You say that everytime I play it."

"That's because I really mean it."

Suddenly their eyes met something that has never happened before. They leaned closer together, so close their lips might touch. Roderich closed the gap, and gave her a small peck on Elizabeta's lips.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I tend to take perfect opportunities." Roderich said smiling.

Elizabeta smiled with a small blush at your face. "You even taste like cake and coffee." She told him and kissed him.

Once the kiss broke, she told him, "So if you haven't noticed, I kinda really like you Roderich."

"Funny you should mention that, I sort of really like you too, Eliza."

She grinned the nickname he just got her. "Well shall we make it official?" She asked him.

"Do you want to make it official?"

"Basically."

"Well then," Roderich said as he laced his fingers with hers, "it's official."

* * *

A/N Awe, Roderich made it offical, how cute~ :) So yeah, like I said, only 2 chapters, and now this story is complete:) So review your comments, PM your questions/concerns n_n Thanks for reading :*


End file.
